sleeping pirate
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: Emma sees our favorite in a different way (I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT CROCODILE ABYSS)


Emma grew tired whilst talking to her parents for hours even though it was her favourite time of the day on the Jolly Roger. Getting to spend time with her family. They could see her exhaustion and told her to get some rest while they took a turn at the helm for the night. Emma went down the steps and passed Regina and Gold's cabin on the way. She also passed Hooks but unlike the other two cabins, Hooks cabin door was wide open. Emma could see Hook straight away but to her surprise he was sat upright on his bed leaning against the wall. He was also fast asleep.

Emma stepped towards him little and could see Hook was wearing a frown when he fell asleep. Probably due to his lack of comfort. His head hung downwards hunching his shoulders forward and Emma knew enough about falling asleep at the sheriff's desk to know that this was not the most comfortable sleeping position. After everything that Hook had done for them all in the past few days, Emma could at least help him get a peaceful sleep.

She stepped a few more steps towards him and noticed he was surrounded by pieces of parchment spread all over his bed. They were all brown in colour and some had singed edges and stains of rum. Emma shook her head at this and started to carefully and quietly pick up the pieces. Glancing briefly at some of them and studying some others more thoroughly. When she did this she noticed that they were either maps of Neverland or drawings and notes he had made on the dangers of Neverland. She felt so sorry for Hook at this point and a brief pang of fear in her stomach. Some of these creatures were terrifying. They varied from what a mermaid truly looked like which was not how they were shown in the books, to the largest of crocodiles. It seemed there was a whole island full of them as Emma found a map labelled Crocodile abyss. This worried Emma beyond proportion. What if Henry was on this island? Or with the mermaids? Or... Emma stopped her thoughts cold before they got even worse. To keep her worries at bay, she picked up the rest of the pieces without glancing at them and placed them into a pile on Hooks Desk.

The last few lay under his hand so she carefully lifted his hand up and removed the papers. However, one piece contained no map or plan of an island or creature. This was a drawing of a woman. She had long black hair and very bright eyes. Emma was puzzled for a moment to find there was a vague resemblance between this woman and Neal. But this feeling faded as quickly as it came.

"Milah" Emma whispered to herself and smiled. This drawing was worn as though it had been held by many people. Emma ran her fingers lightly over the paper and sat it down on top of the other pieces. She looked over the bed once more to make sure she had all the pieces and turned her attention to the sleeping pirate.

She managed as gently as she could to pick up both his feet and lay them on the bed without waking him. She then put one hand on his shoulder and one on the side of his face to support his head whilst she guided his top half down on the bed and snatched a pillow from by his feet and rested it under his head. She saw his hook was still attached and knowing him, he would take his eye out with it in his sleep. She knew she would never forgive him for touching his hook but she knew how to deal with him. She took his arm in one hand and as quietly as she could, twisted the hook until it clicked and came loose. She was about to put it on top of the papers but something else caught her eye. Aside from the lit candle on Hooks desk and the pile of papers, there was a velvet cushion with the indentation of a hook. Emma found it difficult to contain the laugh that bubbled inside her but she let it out in a quiet snigger.

"He has a cushion for his hook" Emma concluded to herself and set the hook down on the cushion. She glanced back at the now peaceful sleeping Hook and whispered to both herself and Him

"Can't really say I'm really surprised" she said whilst taking in the sight of him sleeping. Re arranging him must have done the trick as the frown he was wearing was gone and he now looked content. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of him at this moment. He looked like a different person. He wasn't wearing an expression on his face. No flirtatious smile or angry soul. He just looked peaceful and it was good to see his troubles gone for now. She briefly stole a glance at the rest of him. She hadn't noticed it before but his leather waistcoat was gone and his black shirt was unbuttoned slightly. This must have been how he slept as it looked a lot more comfortable than the leather attire he was constantly in. His chest and muscles were clearly visible and this caught Emma's eyes again. Not that she had expected anything less from a pirate who had battled those kinds of monsters. His perfect figure was inevitable to compliment his handsome face. She brushed a couple of tufts of black hair out of his face and smiled at him again.

"Milah was a lucky woman" Emma whispered to Hook and she truly meant it. She knew he could have left Storybrooke with the magic bean and she knew he had had many opportunities to kill Gold since he has been on the ship. But he truly cares and wants to help. Emma has seen him in a completely different light since he came back for them and offered to help. She felt so happy around him and she had only felt this way around one other man. Neal.

Emma wasn't sure what these feelings were but she wouldn't hide from them anymore. She had been hiding for 11 years. But for now, their main focus was Henry and they both knew that.

Her thoughts were quickly broken when Hook stirred a little. Emma darted out the room with one sweep and stood just outside the door. She smiled to herself and giggled at the thought that if he had waked to see her there, she would never hear the end of it.


End file.
